1shots Splatalot friendships
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: 1shot if thats what they are called about the defenders friendships If you have a request for a 1shor please put it in the review thing the um Genre which i have no clue what it means will change and the character as well
1. Gildar and Kook

Splatalot 1shots bonding

A/N I read my rewvws from 'the prom' 1 month ago cuz i was buzzy and akl110998233 suggested about the other defenders firendships so thank you akl110998233 thank you very much

Gildar was doing his daily stroll around SplatVille and he was singing "# Oh Kookaburra Kookaburra my best mate sometimes he maybe abit wacky he is very Kookie. He can be misguided at times but I don't think the leader knightriss realises. (sings in an emotional way) Kook my best mate I'm happy you and I our friends to the end I'll always have you're back no matter what. (Sings in a jazzy way) Oh Kookaburra yes Kookaburra we sometimes to pranks together we cheer each other up if we're sad and when things are right we are glad yes my Aussie pal.(emotional singing) Yes Kook you're the best friend a Viking could aaaaaaaaaaasssssssskkkkkkkkk fooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr#"

After Gildar fineshed singing a humongous crowd gathered round "Gildar!" A voice called Gildar turned around and saw Kook,The bird ran up to the Canadian Viking and gave him a hug. "Nice song Gildar thank you so so so much." Kook said hugging Gildar tighter. "you're welcome Kookaburra." Gildar said smiling,hugging his best mate back. "Wanna go back to the Castle it's spaghetti bolognese." The Aussie bird said happily. "OK race ya back." The Canadian said running. "OK it's on." Kook said whilst trying to keep up with Gildar.


	2. Tink and Skabb

Splatalot 1shots bonding

A/N This chapter will be about Tink and Skabb when they were younger

A 5-year-old Tinkor was going to attempt a new speed record on his bike without the stabilizers on,what made it more unsafe he was on top of the steepest hill in SplatVillle "Right Tinky you need to beat 10 m/s should be a syinch to beat." Tinkor said in the 3rd person. Tink started to accelerate down hill quickly The inventor liked the wind which was rushing though his light brown hair. Tink managed to triple his record unfortunately ended up going to fast, started going off-balance and course. "Where's Skabb when you need him." The inventor said panicking. Tink quickly applied the brakes but ended up hitting a small rock and sent him and the bike flying. Skabb was drinking some latte until he heard a crash and crying.

"OH NO TINKOR!" even though Skabb was 10 he still could shout every loud the barbarian could do it at the age of 11 months. Skabb quickly ran to a store that sold 1st aid kits and found Tink on the grassy field crying Tink had scrapes on his knees and left elbow. "Skabb I hurt help big brother." The inventor cried. "Shh it's OK Skabb is here." The barbarian said putting plasters on his best friend, Skabb picked Tinkor up when he finished. "Tinkor I hope you will not do stuff like that again until you're older OK." Skabb lectured.

Tink's emerald-green eyes filled up with water he thought Skabb hated him, The inventor tried to struggle hoping for release but Skabb didn't let him go. "Skabb plea-ease I'm sorr-orry d-d-don't hurt me or h-h-hate me or t-t-t-trow me out of the castle.". skabb felt shocked. "Tink Skabb is not angry he will NEVER hurt ya or hate ya or thow you out." Skabb felt like crying. "C'mon let's go back to the castle." Skabb said whilst placing Tink on his shoulder, The inventor fell asleep. Skabb chuckled and ruffled Tink's hair. "Skabb loves ya little bro.". When the duo got back to the castle Skabb tucked Tink in Skabb was about to leave the inventor's bedroom he heard his best mate say "I love you to big bro.". Skabb smiled then left.


	3. Thorne and Shaiden

Splatalot 1shots bonding

A/N This chapter will be about Shaiden and Thorne.

"Thorne why so glum this time in fact, your always glum." Shadien said. "It's nothin' I'm fine." Thorne said. "Would you tell me if there is somethin' wrong brother." the ninja asked worried. "Of course I would Thorne ever lie to you my dear younger sis." The alchemist replied. "Yes yes you would." Shaiden said sarcastically. "I do the sarcasm not you now we are defending the moat Gildar is all ready on the water cannon. you and I are gonna be on the slpat-zooka.

"OK" Shaiden said quickly. every thing was goin' brill until attacker number 7 named Sara insulted Thorne's haircut "Why do you have a mohawk you look like a hawk with that haircut." she shouted. "IF I WAS THE KING EVERYONE WOULD HAVE A HAIR CUT LIKE THIS!" Thorne ranted. After all 12 attackers went round the murky moat. Thorne stomed inside, Shiaden followed discretely. "I know you are following me Shaiden." The British alchemist said in a huff.

"Are you glum because some people hate mohawk hair styles?" Shadien asked. "Yes yes I am." Thorne said looking at the wooden floor.

"It's just somedefenders opinion it doesn't matter who is wrong or right." The British ninja explained. Thorne felt and looked confused. "What I'm saying is there is no right or wrong answer in opinions." Shaiden said. "Can I have a hug please?" Thorne asked. "OK" Shaiden said. Shaiden hugged her old brother Throne returned it."I feel much better now." Throne said smiling.

"Good now let's see what is for lunch." The ninja said

The siblings raced each other down stairs.


	4. Kook and Faetal

Splatalot 1shots bonding

A/N This chapter will be about Kook and faetal sorry if this is no good I'm not into romance much and I don't really understand about feelings

It was an average day attackers storming the castle, Kook was inside he was in his bed room dancing and singing "#Oh I'm a bird yes I'm a bird#" Kook sang. "Kook er Knighriss want everydefender in the perp room." Thorne said. Kook ran down stairs ands sta next to Tinkor. "Right we have three new defenders coming soon so behave that includes you Tinkor and Kook." The knight said sternly.

(10min later)

The three new defenders arrived. their names were Madeva,Vane and Faetal. when they entered they had a tour of the castle,how to use the weapons and the defender introduced themselves. when Faetal saw Gildar she ran up to him "Gildar my cuz who I didn't know until I was at high school." She said. When Kook heard the Amazon girls voice he turned around and he felt weak. 'Oh my gosh she look so beautiful (Sigh).' kook thought.

(30min later)

After lunch Kook knocked on Faetals bedroom door,Faetal opened the door. "Um hello your Kookaburra right?" Faetal asked blushing. "Um yea." Kook said Blushing aswell. "Yuo are cute Kook do you mind if we can go out on a date?" Faetal asked. "Yea sure how 'bout tonight?" The bird asked.

(At 6:50Pm)

Kook and Faetal went to a restaurant they ordered spaghetti when the water put it on the table the couple got 1 end and slurped it turned out it was 1 piece of really long spaghetti so they ended up kissing. "WHOOHOO!" Kook yelled. they left the place after Kook payed and whent back to the castle holding hands.

A/N Ugh I'm not fond of romance I find it sappy. Sorry :(


	5. Kook and Tink

Splatalot 1shots bonding

A/N Ugh running out of things er idears oh well Thismight be OK it will be about Kook and Tink the wacky ones in the castle might be abit out of character is that bad or good?

"Right defenders to the meeting,Kook and Tinkor you're not coming." Knightriss said. "Why?" Kook asked. "Because you two never pay attention and goodness what." Thorne said. "OK we understand." Tinkor said. "sadly". "Now no wacky antics or else I'll put a Thorne in your sides." Thorne said whilst rubbing and patting Tink's sides. "Thorne stop teasing Tink he hasn't done anything to you!" Kook said defensively. "Well you and your partner in pranks will just turn the cast upside down." Thorne said "Ruff Ruff!" Tinkor said acting like a dog. "THORNE GET A MOVE ON!" Skabb shouted,"AND STOP PICKING ON MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Thorne left the castle,the others were waiting after Thorne got in the Splatcar they left leaving Tink and Kook in the castle.

"What we do now Kook?" Tink asked. "Well we **_could _**try to do some everyday castle work." the green and purple feathered bird said. "what should we do first Tink?" Kook asked. "Mop floor and dust." Tinkor said,holding a bucket. mop polish and duster. Kook put the mop in the bucket and mopped the floor Tink put some music to dance to. "Hey we could pretend the mop is my dancing Tink you can pretend that the dusters are baddies." Kook said happily. Kook mopped the floor and waited untill the floors were dry,Tink kept dusting untill everywhere was clean.

"What's next Tink?" Kook asked. "Put ice in moat Tinky can't swim." The inventor said. "Tink do you have an invention that puts ice in the moat?" The Aussie bird asked. Tink nodded,then ran to his inventing shed and got out an ice despiser Tink put the machine near the moat and pressed a button then ice came out after 60 seconds Tink switched the dispenser off and put it back. "Feed the cats and Brontosaurus (Gulp)." Koo shivered.

Kook and Tinkor went down into the dungeon "Tinky is scared." The inventor whimpered. Suddenly there was a humongous roar all 100 of Skabb's dinos ran at the wacky ones at full speed then stopped. "Kook they are not attacking us." Tink said. "Tink it must be you they have been told by Sabb how nice you are." Kook cheered. After the dou fed the dinos they had to feed the cats. Kook ran in Shiaden's room and came back out in a flash. "Oh they almost tried to gobble me up." Kook said with a horrified look on his face.

In 20min they did other jobs. "Right now all we have to do is make tea." Kook said. "Kook we bad at cooking." The inventor said. "We could give it ago." The bird said reading a cook book. Tinkor laid the table very neatly. Then a nice smell filled the air . "Tinky smells food Tinky will find out where smell is coming from." The inventor said aloud.

(10min later)

The 7 defenders came back from their meeting "Ugh Skabb is hungry." The barbarian said. "Guys it's too quiet you don't think they have done something?"The moody alchemist asked,"Hmmm if they have I'll put a lot of thornes in both of their sides." The leader opened the door that lead to the dinning room when she opened it she saw surprised. "Kookaburra and Tinkor did you do all of this?" Gildar asked "Yes we did." The bird and inventor said. "You haven't put anything horrible in the food have ya?" Thorne asked. "No" Kook and Tink said. Everydefender ate and they thought the food was delicious. "Kook have you and Tink done all of the job I think you missed one out." Skabb said. "What job have I not done?" Kook asked. Everydefender stayed quiet then they all heard somedefender snoring, it was Tinkor who was snoring.

"Put Tink to bed but it's only 7:00PM" Kook said confused. "Skabb knows but um Skabb will talk about it when Tinkor is not in the castle." Skabb said picking Tink up "ZZZZZZZZZzzzzz" Tink snored. "Tinky is cute when he is asleep Ballista whispered. Skabb put Tink into bed and tucked him in. Kook entered the inventor's bedroom,Skabb left the room. "Good night my little buddy sleep well." Kook said,rubbing Tink's back for abit then left,closing the door behind him.


	6. Shaiden and Tink

Splatalot 1shots bonding

another romantic ugh 1 shot Shaiden and Tink uhg sorry still lacking in the romance department =(

Shaiden was outside, looking at the landscape from the highest battlement of the castle,She was feeling abit down. Tinkor was walking whistling a tune to himself when he heard crying.

"Shaiden itsont like her to be upset hmmm Tinky will find out what is wrong." Tinkor said in the 3rd person,"But Tinky always gets nervous I don't think I can help." The inventor's feet suddenly had a mind of their own. "Ugh Tinky _WILL _find out!" Tinkor said walking up to the ninja.

"Oh hi Tink (Sniff) sorry I'm feelin' sad." Shaiden said ,hugging Tink making him blush.

"O-O-Oh um somethin' wrong (Gasp) has Thorne said somethin' if he has Tinky will pound him." Tinkor said.

"No Thorne hasn't been mean to me it's just that..." Shaiden didn't know what to say.

"You can tell Tinky Shaiden if it's somethin' secret Tinky will keep it." The inventor said looking into the ninja's brown eyes.

Shaiden hugged Tink atad tighter causing Tink to blush deeper.

"Tinkor are you OK?" Shaiden asked.

"Well I've sorta have a um... well... um..." Tinkor said.

"A crush on me?" The ninja asked.

"H-H-How did...oh that right telepathic." Tinkor said feeling dumb, "(Sigh) why was Tinky dumb forgetting telepathy?"

Shaiden ran both of her hands though Tink's light brown hair.

"It's OK Tink I'll tell ya why I'm upset I'm taking part in a contest I don't tink I can do it. In the ninja code you must be prepared for any challenge that is thrown at you. What if I lose? What would my Mum and Dad say? What..." The ninja felt heart-broken,she stopped running her hand though Tink's hair and cried.

"Listen I know how you feel Tinky thought he couldn't win 1st prize for best invention. So I thought to my self I can do it I know I can. You just have to beleve in your self if you don't win there is always another time but it depends on situation. Tinky knows you can win." The inventor said.

"Thank you Tink and I love ya to." Shaiden said looking at the full moon she held Tink's right hand making them both blush. Suddenly Thorne was coming. "SHAIDEN IS TINKOR WITH YOU I NEED TO SPEAK TO HIM!" Thorne shouted.

"Tinky is in bother I made an invention blow up in Thorne's face." Tinkor said sadly,"Sorry about that Shaiden he is not hurt."

"It's alright Tink quick hide in that plant pot." The ninja said pointing to a red plant pot. Thorne appenered from the archway.

"Where is that little man?" The alchmist asked.

"STOP CALLING HIM A LITTLE MAN IF TINK WAS TALLER AND HE CALLED YOU A LITTLE MAN HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!" Shaide asked crossly.

Shaiden's shouting shocked Thorne. "Um well...I...oh...um I would...feel upset offended?" Thorne said like a forme of a question.

"Exactly now if you see him tomorrow you should say sorry to him I'm I clear? And if I find out your bullying  
Tink you'll get it." Shiade said sternly.

"OK" Thorne said then ran down to his bedroom.

Tink came out of the plant pot."Wow." Tinkor said.

Shaiden hugged the inventor and nuzled into his chest. The ninja then kissed Tink on the lips.

Tink's eye shot open. "WOOT WOOP!" Tinkor cried out feeling week at the knees.

"Tink you don't mind if we sleep out side do you?" Shaiden asked.

"No not at all but we might get cold." Tink said.

"Don't worry Tink we can cuddle each other to stay warm." Shaiden said.

They fell asleep 20min later

A/N Have a good 2014 when it get's to 2014 every fanfic peeps


	7. Wendo and Matty

a/n sorry if im posting alot of fan fic i must have 2014 feaver woop woop this is a 1 sot friendship thing (cast)

"(Yawn) sooooo tired from a long,hard and fab day at work." Matty said,stiffing out another yawn. He slowly walked up to his apartment unlocked and opened the door.

"HELLO BUDDY!" Wendo greeted loudly.

"AGH! Right Wendo firstly how did you get in,secondly why are you in _MY apartment _and thirdly what do you want?" Matty asked

"Firstly I got in via when you were about to lock the door,secondly because I was looking after your apartment and thirdly I want to spend some time with me best buddy." Wendo said beaming.

"OK but I've had a long day at work I need to relax." Matty said.

"Don't worry my Canadian friend we can watch a film or just have a chat." Wendo said.

Matty didn't say anything he wasn't feeling 100%.

"What's wrong Matthew? um er sorry Matty." Wendo said,putting his hand on Matty's back.

"There was a rush at work lots of customers I was giving people a tour sometimes I work behind the bar." Matty said,"If I was serving people drinks I would be highly exhausted."

"Did any other workers notice you were feeling abit tierd?" Wendo asked.

"Yes but I didn't wanna leave I like my job I need to be prepared in case it happens again. Hey I feel abit better now I've told you about my day." Matty said feeling abit perked up.

"My day was abit um bad." Wendo said awkwardly.

"What did you do?" Matty asked as though it was nothing new.

Well I lost my wallet and phone then someone found them,Someone tried getting me to fill in a questionnaire, got pelted with snowballs and that's it." Wendo said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'm sure somewhere some people might have a worse day than you. Let's watch somethin' then go to bed." Matty said,"If your plannin' on stayin' then you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"OK I don't mind." Wendo said.

They were watching Star was III. After the film ended Matty went straight to bed.

"Oh Matthew." Wendo Wendo fell asleep on the couch 10min later.


End file.
